School'19: In Dreams
by jun.cyello
Summary: Ya, kami hanya anak SMA. Ini hanya kisah sederhana kami bertujuh, bagaimana melawan realita sambil menunggu kedewasaan tiba. Kisah kami di sebuah tempat, sekolah. [NCT DREAM School Series spin-off RENJUN JAEMIN JENO CHENLE JISUNG MARK HAECHAN]
1. Prologue

SCHOOL'19  
In Dreams

 _Mari berpisah seolah-olah kita akan bertemu kembali esok hari.  
Mari bermain seolah ini hari terakhir kita.  
-school'19-_

Suara burung bersiul.

Silaunya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Suara air kamar mandi dinyalakan.

Suara ayah membuat kopi di mesin khususnya.

Suara pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Sentuhan lembut di tangannya yang menyuruhnya bangun.

Bila Renjun harus menuliskan satu per satu hal yang membuatnya bahagia, sesederhana itu saja, mungkin Renjun akan menuliskan hal-hal diatas. Perasaan yang muncul ketika ia bangun pagi. Perasaan yang muncul ketika ia tahu ia harus bersiap ke sekolah.

Renjun tak banyak ingat mengenai kejadian itu. Sekolah merupakan hal yang umum didengar anak sebayanya, namun tampak sangat asing baginya. Bangun pagi setiap harinya, memakai seragam yang sudah disetrika dengan rapih, lalu menyantap sarapan buatan seorang ibu. Baginya, semua itu rasanya sangat jauh.

Ia _jujur_ hanya melihat cahaya. Itu saja.

Jalanan kala itu sangat gelap. Renjun tak ingat banyak, namun ia yakin sudah melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum menyebrang. Ia tahu pasti jalanan kala itu hyungsong. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah cahaya menyinarinya dengan terang. Seketika itu juga, semuanya gelap.

Pakaian putih birunya kini berlumuran darah. Renjun hanya bisa berbaring di aspal yang keras sambil menatap langit malam. Ibunya takkan senang melihat seragamnya hyungtor seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap ia tak disuruh membantu ibunya tidak memotong uang jajannya sebagai hukuman. Ia juga ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya. Lucu, hal yang ia pikirkan di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya malah hal sesepele ini.

Renjun menarik nafas. Rasa sakit mulai muncul. Namun kegelapan sudah terlebih dahulu memakannya.

Sejak saat itu, Renjun tak pernah lagi melihat cahaya.

Hai semua author baru disini yayy….

Namaku cyello, bebas mau dipanggil apa aja, sebelumnya udah aktif nulis di sites laen dan akhirnya nyoba di sites ini.

Karena masi prolog jadi masih pendek…tolong reviewnya yaa

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA**

.jun.


	2. Chapter 1

_when we dream it, we can be the one  
go!  
-school'19-_

We Came Here to Find Our Dream

Jaemin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara buku-buku besarnya. Ia menggerang lelah. Sudah 2 jam dia duduk diam mencoba mempelajari cara tubuh manusia membentuk dan mengeluarkan feses. Untuk apa pula ia mempelajari semua ini? Tak ada satupun yang masuk ke kepalanya selama 2 jam terakhir. Ia juga bukannya ingin menjadi dokter. Ia hanya ingin lulus, tak perlu nilai tinggi-tinggi karena ia tahu kapasitas otaknya memang rendah.

Sekarang, malah giliran tubuhnya yang ingin mempraktekkan apa yang baru saja ia pelajari. Keren sekali bagaimana ia selalu merasa mules setelah belajar biologi.

Ia lantas melihat temannya yang kini tertidur pulas. Air liurnya bahkan sudah membasahi buku biologinya.

"Woy." Jaemin menendang kaki temannya, mencoba membangunkannya. Karena minggu ujian sudah resmi dimulai, anak-anak seperti Jaemin kini mulai rajin ke perpustakaan, tempat sakral yang tak pernah Jaemin datangi sebelumnya.

"Woy, bangun. Udah malem," ujar Jaemin lagi. Ketika temannya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau bangun, Jaemin pun bangkit berdiri, membereskan buku-bukunya, dan meninggalkan temannya sendirian disana. Ia punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada menunggu temannya bangun.

Masih dengan seragamnya, Jaemin berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang gelap menuju halte bus. Sambil menunggu bus datang, Jaemin sering kali berpikir. Hampir setiap hari ia menjalani 2 hari hidupnya dalam 1 hari.

Setiap pagi sampai sore ia akan sibuk di sekolah, mencoba mendengar semua yang guru katakan. Sampai sore, hidupnya masih normal layaknya anak sekolah pada umumnya. Namun pada malam harinya, ia harus menyambung hidup. Ia bekerja di sebuah swalayan kecil. Pemiliknya cukup baik memperbolehkan anak dibawah umur untuk bekerja disana. Ia baru akan kembali ke rumahnya pukul 4 atau 5 subuh. Sekolah mulai jam 7. Makanya jangan tanya kalau Jaemin sering sekali tidur di kelas.

Kehidupan jauh lebih baik ketika ia masih di kampung kecilnya. Di Seoul, semuanya mahal. Seragam mahal, ongkos bus mahal, harga makanan mahal. Untuk membeli pakaian saja ia tidak bisa.

Ia kini ada kerja sampai subuh. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Mana besok ujian biologi. Pasti merah nilainya. Apalagi jam pelajaran biologi selalu di siang hari, tepat setelah jam makan siang, waktu tidur terbaik bagi Jaemin. Alhasil ia tak pernah mendengar gurunya menjelaskan.

Dasar sekolah. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

.

Jaemin mengeluh sambil membawa baki makanannya ke salah satu kursi kantin yang kosong. Walau bukan anak pintar, ia cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Murid lain tak pernah berani duduk di meja kantinnya, seolah tempat itu khusus untuk Jaemin dan temannya.

Bicara temannya…

Haechan belum berhenti mengoceh sejak ia masuk kelas tadi pagi. Untungnya pengawas ujian segera masuk dan membungkam mulut Haechan. Sayangnya, ocehan Haechan berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Gw masih bingung. Teganya lu ninggalin gw sendirian. Perpus tuh gelap kalau udah malem tau gak. Bukannya dibangunin malah ditinggalin. Ckckck," oceh Haechan kesekian kalinya sampai membuat telinga Jaemin berdarah rasanya.

"Kan gw udah minta maaf."

"Kaya maaf aja cukup," balas Haechan. Keduanya pun duduk di kursi biasa mereka. Haechan seperti biasa, mengeluarkan bekal 3 tingkat yang ibunya siapkan untuk dirinya. Tingkat pertama biasanya nasi dengan gorengan. Tingkat kedua ada sup dan tingkat ketika ada camilan, bisa roti atau biskuit. Dan kalau _mood_ nya sedang baik, wanita itu biasanya juga ikut menyiapkan bekal untuk Jaemin.

"Kadang-kadang gw malu masih bawa bekel ke sekolah. Kita udah kelas 11, tapi gw belum pernah jajan di kantin," keluh Haechan.

"Jajanan kantin gak enak lagian. Enakan bekel."

"Tapi bekelnya itu-itu lagi. Nasi sama—"

" _Chicken_ katsu sama sup bening sama biskuit," ucap Jaemin menyelesaikan perkataan temannya.

"Ampe enek gw ngeliatnya sumpah."

"Apalagi gw yang makan."

"Lu makan itu aja cukup?" tanya Haechan melihat makanan yang dibeli Jaemin. Hanya sekotak susu kecil dan sebuah roti tawar.

"Lagi hemat. Cukuplah sampe malem." Haechan hanya mengangguk, tak menanyakan lebih jauh.

"Bisa tadi biologi?"

"Gak tau lah. Cape mikirinnya."

"Lu gitu gitu mah tetep dapet nilai bagus. Gw? Jangan ditanya," balas Haechan. Belum sempat Jaemin membalasnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi. Suara yang terdengar sangat familiar.

"Gimana, tadi ujian bisa gak?"

Jeno.

Tentu saja Jeno. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Satu-satunya anak yang suka mengganggunya di sekolah. Dia tinggi, tampan, kaya, selalu meraih ranking pertama, aktif di hampir semua klub yang ada di sekolah. Entah mengapa ia malah memilih untuk mengganggu Jaemin terus menerus. Secara, Jaemin hanya anak bodoh di sekolahnya.

"Lumayan. Lu?" balas Jaemin sambil berdiri menyamakan _eye level_ dengan Jeno.

" _Well,_ kalau lu aja lumayan, gw pastinya bisa banget."

 _Cih. Orang pintar dan kesombongannya._

"Terus mau lu apa?"

"Cuma mau ngingetin hal yang sama. Ini Seoul. Ini kota. Bukan tempat buat anak kampung kaya lu. Apalagi yang otaknya kosong."

"Jeno, cukup."

"Lu juga, Haechan. Gw bingung kenapa lu mau temenan sama anak kaya gini. Bodo, pemales, ga bisa apa-apa."

"Paling gak dia gak jahat kaya lu."

"Oh, Haechan, ini bekel yang mama lu kasih ya? Wah wah wah, enak keliatannya," olok salah satu teman Jeno. Kini, hampir seisi kantin berhenti makan dan malah menonton perkelahian mereka.

Haechan hanya bisa diam, tak mampu membalasnya.

"Kenapa lu gak balik ke kampung aja sih? Disana kayaknya lebih mending buat lu," lanjut Jeno lagi.

"Kenapa gak lu aja yang pergi?"

Jeno menyeringai licik.

"Karena gw banyak disukain orang. Dan lu gak. Tau gak kenapa? Karena gw pinter dan kaya dan lu bodo dan miskin. Inget itu baik-baik."

Jeno pun berbalik pergi. Haechan menghela nafas lega, namun itu tidak untuk lama.

"Gimana kalau gw bisa jadi lebih pinter dari lu?" tanya Jaemin, membuat Jeno menghentikan langkahnya. Pria muda itu pun berbalik bingung.

"Huh?"

"Kalau gw bisa dapet nilai lebih dari lu gimana?" ulang Jaemin.

"Lu nantangin gw sekarang?"

"Gak. Gw cuma nanya."

" _Well,_ jawabannya gak mungkin. Gak mungkin lu lebih pinter dari gw."

Jaemin biasanya tak mudah terpancing emosi seperti ini, namun hari itu memang benar-benar melelahkan baginya. Apalagi ia juga harus menggantikan temannya yang tak bisa kerja untuk _shift_ sore. Hal itu berarti waktu belajarnya akan berkurang.

"1 tahun. Kasih gw waktu 1 tahun."

"Buat?" tanya Jeno.

"Kalau nanti kelas 12, gw bisa dapet nilai lebih tinggi dari lu pas ujian terakhir, lu harus tarik perkataan lu."

"Woy, Jaemin. Lu kesamber petir yah? Ngapain lu sekarang?" bisik Haechan panik.

"Tapi kalau lu dapet nilai dibawah gw, lu harus pergi dari Seoul selamanya. Gimana?" tawar Jeno.

Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan benci. Ia berharap manusia seperti dia dimusnahkan saja dari permukaan bumi. Hanya mengotori saja tugasnya.

"Deal."

"Yah, Na Jaemin! Lu pasti udah gila. Lu lupa dia juara umum 1?" ujar Haechan lebih panik lagi.

"Tapi kalau gw yang dapet nilai lebih tinggi dari lu, lu yang harus pergi dari Seoul," ujar Jaemin.

"Deal."

Haechan hanya bisa menepuk dahi melihat kekacauan yang baru saja temannya buat. Sialan. Ia ingin tahun terakhirnya di sekolah berjalan aman, damai, lancar. Semuanya itu takkan mungkin terjadi sekarang. Jaemin yang bodoh itu bukan hanya bodoh pelajaran, tapi juga hidupnya bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

Anak ranking 109 dari 123 murid menantang anak ranking 1?

Dunia benar-benar mau kiamat sepertinya.

.

Suara detik jam dinding.

Suara 2 orang pria bicara.

Kasur yang asing.

Tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

Renjun tak menyangka dirinya akan bangun dengan perasaan seperti itu. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Ia pun mengeluarkan suara tak nyaman, membuat 2 orang pria yang sedang bicara berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Renjun? Kamu udah bangun?" Suara itu seperti suara kakaknya. Hangat dan familiar.

"Hyung?" jawabnya lemah.

"Astaga astaga. Kamu akhirnya bangun juga. Astaga, hyung nungguin momen ini untuk waktu yang lama," ujar kakaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Apa kakaknya baru saja menangis karenanya? Seingatnya hubungan ia dengan kakaknya tidak begitu baik. Maksudnya, mereka sering sekali bertengkar di rumah.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa aku disini?" tanya Renjun. Jelas-jelas ini bukanlah rumahnya. Ruangan ini lebih terlihat seperti rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di rumah sakit?

"Huang Renjun. Saya adalah dokter anda. Panggil saya Dokter Kim," ujar pria yang sebelumnya kakaknya ajak bicara. Cahaya di ruangan itu begitu terang, membuat kepala Renjun semakin sakit.

"Hyung, kepalaku sakit," keluhnya.

Kakaknya menatapnya dengan khawatir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia hanya ingat ibunya menelpon setelah ia selesai dengan lesnya, menyuruhnya pulang cepat karena kakaknya berulang tahun sehari sebelumnya dan mereka akan makan malam bersama di restoran favorit kakaknya.

Ia ingat ia menyebrang jalan untuk ke halte bus. Lalu…

 _Oh._

Renjun tak pernah kembali ke rumah malam itu. Ia ingat ia melihat banyak sekali darah. Beberapa orang mulai mengerumuninya dan berteriak panik. Ia tak pernah kembali ke rumah malam itu.

Apa selama ini ia koma?

"Hyung, kita di rumah sakit?"

"Kamu udah mulai inget sekarang?"

"Sedikit."

"Tolong jangan dipaksakan dulu. Anda bisa bangun saja sudah sebuah keajaiban. Anda harus banyak beristirahat."

Renjun mengangguk mengerti.

"Hyung, sekarang tahun berapa?" tanya Renjun. Kakaknya, Doyoung, tersenyum sambil menjawab.

"2019."

2019? Itu berarti dia sudah koma selama…

 _2017_

 _2018_

2 tahun?

Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Ia ingin kembali tidur, namun ia takut takkan bisa bangun lagi. Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Doyoung mengelus-elus kepala Renjun.

"Tidur. Kakak akan disini pas kamu bangun. Jangan takut."

Renjun pun kembali menutup matanya.

.

Doyoung benar-benar ada di sampingnya ketika ia bangun. Dan Renjun sangat berterimakasih karenanya.

Beberapa jam setelah ia bangun kembali, ia sudah bisa duduk. Dokter juga sudah memperbolehkan ia makan makanan normal. Kakaknya selalu ada di sampingnya sepanjang hari.

Jujur, Renjun tak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan. Ia hanya ingat ibunya menelponnya. Ia juga ingat ia memakai seragam kala itu. Seragam SMP. Kalau sekarang, mungkin ia sudah anak SMA, kelas 11 lebih tepatnya.

Bicara tentang ibunya, dimana mereka?

"Hyung, mama papa mana?" Renjun belum melihat keduanya sejak ia bangun. Kakaknya terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menjawab Renjun.

"Tunggu kau lebih sehat. Entar kakak kasih tahu."

Renjun pun jadi panik. Kenapa harus tunggu sampai dia sehat?

"Aku bener-bener sehat sekarang, kak. Mana mama papa?" tanya Renjun lagi.

Doyoung menghela nafas seblum melanjutkan. Renjun dapat melihat mata kakaknya itu berubah sendu.

"Kamu harusnya sadar lebih cepet," bisik Doyoung.

Renjun benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Hyung, mana mama papa?"

"Mereka terlibat kecelakaan pas mau ke rumah sakit. Waktu itu hujan, jalanan licin dan gelap. Mobil mereka kehilangan kendali."

"J-jadi?" tanya Renjun takut.

"Mereka gak selamat, Jun."

Renjun terdiam, membiarkan informasi yang baru didengarnya masuk. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Baru saja kemarin mereka berencana akan makan malam bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahun Doyoung. Ia ingat dengan sangat jelas. Ayahnya masih membuat kopi di pagi hari. Ibunya masih membangunkannya untuk ke sekolah.

Dan sekarang dengan seenaknya mereka bilang kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada?

"Gak mungkin…"

"Jun-ah."

"Hyung, baru kemarin aku ketemu mereka. Baru kemarin kita ketemu mereka hyung."

Kemarin yang Renjun maksud adalah 2 tahun yang lalu. 2 tahun yang ia habiskan dengan berbaring sepert mati diatas kasur rumah sakit.

"Maaf, Jun-ah. Hyung minta maaf." Doyoung beranjak memeluk adiknya itu, sementara Renjun masih diam mematung.

Renjun pun mulai terisak. Entah muncul dari mana energy sebanyak itu untuk menangis. Namun sekalinya ia menangis, air matanya seperti tak bisa berhenti. Kenyataan bahwa ia takkan bisa bertemu ayahnya lagi, mendengar suara ibunya lagi, semua membuatnya sedih. Renjun bahkan belum sempat menjadi anak yang baik. Ia jarang bilang ' _I love you'_ pada orang tuanya.

Dan ketika ia kembali bangun, malahan mereka yang pergi.

Renjun menangis sangat kencang hari itu, sementara Doyoung dengan sabar menunggu adiknya. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Renjun yang sekarang terlalu panjang.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Itulah yang ingin ia katakan.

.

Renjun menolak untuk makan keesokkan harinya, begitu pula hari-hari selanjutnya sehingga dokter terpaksa memberinya nutrisi lewat infus. Seharian ia hanya tidur dan tidur. Ia bahkan jarang mengobrol dengan Doyoung lagi. Semua ini terlalu sulit untuk ia terima.

Suatu hari ia adalah murid SMP normal dengan keluarganya, dan keesokkan harinya, ia adalah anak yang bahkan tidak lulus SMP tanpa orang tua. Lucu sekali bagaimana hidup bisa berubah begitu cepat.

Doyoung tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Semuanya juga terasa berat baginya, ditinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba dan adiknya tertidur selama 2 tahun. Ia selalu merasa sendirian selama 2 tahun itu.

Namun kalau ia terus merasa bersedih, siapa yang akan merawat adiknya?

"Jun-ah."

"Hmm?" tanya Renjun yang tengah asyik main HPnya. 2 tahun tanpa _gadget_ membuatnya terkagum-kagum begitu melihat perkembangan teknologi sekarang. Hal itu paling tidak bisa membuatnya berpura-pura lupa tentang kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa kau mau balik ke sekolah?"

Renjun mengangkat pandangannya dari ponselnya. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia tak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, bagaimana kehidupannya berlanjut. Maukah ia kembali ke sekolah?

"Aku gak tau, hyung," jawab Renjun jujur.

"Kalau mau, hyung bisa langsung masukin kamu ke kelas 12. Umur kamu emang harusnya kelas 12."

"Aku gak yakin aku siap hyung."

"Kamu harus balik ke sekolah, Jun. Mungkin bukan taun ajaran ini soalnya mereka lagi ujian akhir. Mungkin, sekitar 2 bulan kedepan?"

"Aku mending gak sekolah hyung," ujar Renjun.

"Huh?" balas Doyoung kaget.

"Aku lebih mending kerja sampingan atau sebagainya. Aku gak cocok sama sekolah hyung," balas Renjun dengan suara lebih kecil.

"Kamu takut ga ada temen? Disini ada Jisung kok," ujar Doyoung menenangkan.

"Jisung?"

"Yup. Temen baik kamu dulu kan? Kamu gak inget?"

Seberapa keraspun Renjun berpikir, ia tak pernah mendengar nama Jisung sebelumnya, apalagi sebagai teman dekatnya. Ia pun hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Aneh. Dia bahkan sering ke rumah dulu. Kamu beneran lupa?"

"Aku sama sekali gak inget masa SMPku, hyung," balas Renjun dengan suara gemetar.

"Tenang, tenang. Jangan takut. Apa yang kamu inget?"

"Aku gak tau. Aku cuma inget nyebrang jalan, terus tiba-tiba aku bangun dan udah ada disini," balas Renjun nyaris menangis. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Seolah sesuatu yang besar dari dirinya baru saja menghilang.

"Jun-ah, tenang. Tarik nafas. Kamu pasti bisa inget." Doyoung berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Apa karena kecelakaan itu, Renjun jadi tidak ingat apa-apa semasa SMPnya?

Ketakutan, Doyoung pun memutuskan memanggil dokter.

 _Amnesia sementara,_ katanya. Efek samping kecelakaan. Melihat adiknya menangis ketakutan setelah tahu ia amnesia, tanpa ia sadari ia pun turut menangis. Bukan kasihan, bukan sedih. Ia hanya sama takutnya dengan Renjun. Benar-benar takut.

Baru saja ketika hal mulai membaik, selalu ada hal yang membuatnya buruk kembali.

.

Doyoung harus pergi mengajar. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan Renjun sendirian karena muridnya sedang ujian dan butuh penjelasan kimia darinya. Renjun bahkan tak ingat kakaknya adalah seorang guru. Aneh membayangkan Doyoung yang biasanya bawel dan cerewet di rumah kini menjadi guru SMA.

Renjun melihat ke jendela dan merasa iri pada gumpalan awan yang begitu bebasnya terbang.

Bukankah ia hanya menjadi beban sekarang? Untuk apa ia kembali bangun? Doyoung kelihatan lebih lelah ketika ia bangun. Bahkan, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat kakaknya itu makan. Ia terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan Renjun. Dan kini, kalau ia kembali ke sekolah, kakaknya akan lebih sibuk lagi. Ia harus membiayai uang sekolahnya, membiayai biaya hidupnya.

Bukankah lebih baik ia mati dari awal?

Kalau malam itu ia hati-hati. Kalau malam itu ia melihat mobil lewat. Mungkin semuanya takkan jadi seperti ini. Ia pasti sedang ujian di sekolah, dan mungkin saja…

Kedua orang tuanya masih hidup.

Jadi Renjun secara tak langsung membunuh orang tuanya.

 _Bukan._

Renjunlah pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ia merampas hidup keduanya dan merenggut kebahagiaan kakaknya.

Tangannya bergetar bersalah. Kenapa ia begitu lemah. Kenapa ia begitu penakut. Keberadaannya hanya akan membuat semua orang makin sulit, lantas untuk apa ia hidup?

 _Haruskah ia…_

 _Ya. Ia harus. Sudah waktunya._

Renjun kembali melihat awan. Kali ini ia tak merasa iri. Ia tahu ia akan terbang bebas bersama mereka.

.

Renjun takut ketinggian, namun ia tak pernah menyangka ketinggian ternyata seindah ini.

Semua ada dibawah kakinya. Walau ia masih memakai kursi roda karena masih belum sepenuhnya bisa berjalan, semua pemandangan ini terlihat sangat indah. Ia bersyukur rumah sakit mempunyai lift khusus bagi kursi roda untuk ke atap. Semuanya seolah sudah mendukung apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia akan mati.

Ya, tidak setragis itu. Namun ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya, bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ia rindukan. Fakta bahwa ia masih bernafas menyusahkan semua orang. Walau ia bersyukur diberi kesempatan kedua, inilah yang seharusnya terjadi sejak awal. Ia seharusnya mati malam itu.

Selalu ada 1 pertanyaan yang Renjun pikirkan.

 _Kalau aku mati, apa akan ada yang merindukanku?_

Mungkin tidak. Ia tak punya teman. Mungkin hanya kakaknya yang akan menangis. Namun akan ada saat dimana kakaknya sadar bahwa Renjun memang lebih baik mati.

Renjun menyayangi kakaknya, namun inilah yang terbaik.

Renjun mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati batas atap. Awan-awan seolah akan menerimanya kalau ia jatuh, membuatnya sama sekali tidak takut. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu ke atas. Dan tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _Ini dia._

"RENJUN!"

Sebelum sempat ia melempar dirinya dari kursi rodanya, seseorang meneriaki namanya. Renjun tak berani berbalik, ia tahu jelas suara siapa itu. Malahan, ia makin mendekatkan kursi rodanya dengan bibir atap, membuatnya semakin merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menenangkan, kontras dengan situasinya kala itu.

Renjun dapat merasakan matanya mulai berair. Pandangannya buram. Ia hanya ingin membuat semuanya senang. Apa itu salah?

Kursi rodanya tiba-tiba dihentikan begitu saja. Kedua tangan Renjun masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan siapapun yang memegang kursi rodanya. Ia pun menyerah. Kini ia benar-benar menangis.

Doyoung segera berlari ke depannya, ia berlutut di depan adiknya untuk menyamakan _eye level_ mereka. Ia kaget setengah mati ketika melihat kamar Renjun kosong begitu ia kembali dari sekolah. Ketika mendengar dari suster bahwa Renjun ada di atap, ia benar-benar tak menyangka Renjun ada di atap untuk alasan ini.

Doyoung seharusnya sudah melihat ini datang.

Renjun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bukan malu dilihat menangis, namun takut melihat ekspresi kakaknya. Ia pasti sangat kecewa.

Doyoung pun memegang tangan Renjun, menurunkannya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah adiknya dengan lebih baik. Jujur, ia tak tahu apa ia harus marah atau lega. Atau mungkin keduanya. Yang jelas, begitu melihat wajah Renjun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya satu kata itu saja, Doyoung ingin tahu jawabannya.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa ia lakukan itu?_

"Aku takut hyung membenciku." _Karena membunuh orang tuamu._ Lanjut Renjun dalam hatinya.

"Kau pikir hyung akan membencimu?"

"A-aku yang bikin mama papa meninggal. K-kalau gak ada aku—" Renjun terisak sambil mencoba bicara.

"Kalau gak ada kamu, hyung udah lama menyerah. Satu-satunya alasan hyung gak menyerah itu kamu. Hyung masih mau bangun pagi, masih semangat ngajarnya, semua karena hyung tau suatu saat nanti kamu bakal bangun lagi dan nemenin hyung yang kesepian."

Renjun hanya terisak mendengarnya.

"Jadi, jangan salahin diri sendiri. Hyung tau ini terlalu banyak buat kamu. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, plis ngomong sama hyung."

Doyoung memeluk adiknya itu. Ia tahu kini ia menghindari topik penting ini. Namun topik ini bisa menunggu. Ia hanya mau memastikan adiknya tahu dan percaya bahwa ada dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak menyalahkan Renjun mengenai kecelakaan itu. Yang ada, Renjun adalah korban disini. Tak pernah sedikitpun Doyoung menyalahkan Renjun atas kematian orang tuanya.

"Makasih. Udah bangun dan mau nemenin hyung lagi," lanjut Doyoung. Renjun hanya mengangguk, takut kalau ia membuka mulut malah akan menangis lebih kencang.

Renjun mencoba menenangkan nafasnya. Ia menghapus air matanya yang membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Dengan bantuan Doyoung tentunya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat sebuah figur anak SMA di depannya, beberapa meter di belakang Doyoung yang selama ini menghadap dirinya. Ia tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Hyung…"

Doyoung mengikuti arah pandang Renjun dan segera mengerti.

"Ah, dia Jisung. Yang kemarin hyung omongin."

Anak itu, Jisung, segera maju dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, gua Jisung," ujarnya tersenyum. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari anak-anak seumurannya. Atau mungkin Renjun yang tidak bertumbuh sama sekali.

"Hai," balas Renjun pelan. Canggung rasanya melihat orang asing di depannya yang ternyata teman baiknya, mengingat mereka seharusnya sudah sering bermain dan ngobrol bersama.

"Renjun-ah, gimana? Ayo balik ke sekolah. Kamu dulu waktu SMP juara umum pertama. Dengan nilaimu, kamu pasti bisa langsung naik ke kelas 12."

Ia tahu ia bisa kembali ke sekolah. Pertanyaannya, maukah ia? Siapkah ia kembali ke sekolah tanpa tahu apa itu sekolah? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai sekolah. Semua memorinya ketika SMP hilang. Apakah ia berani untuk kembali ke tempat yang asing itu?

Ia baru berusia 17 tahun. Satu-satunya tugasnya adalah pergi ke sekolah. Ia merasa sesuatu yang besar menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya, dan entah mengapa, ia rasa ia bisa kembali menemukannya di sekolah. Ada sesuatu dari tempat itu yang menarik Renjun masuk. Seolah semua jawaban dari pertanyaannya ada disana.

Bagi orang dewasa, masalah anak-anak pasti terasa ringan.

"Kamu gak harus mutusin sekarang. Kita bisa cobain pelan-pelan. Kamu juga bisa masuk tahun depan kok kalau mau. Hyung cuma mau kamu nyaman dulu aja."

Renjun merasa kursi rodanya mulai berjalan maju. Pasti Jisung yang mendorongnya. Lucu bagaimana beberapa saat yang lalu ia bertekad untuk tidak kembali dari atap, namun kini ia malah bertekad untuk tidak kembali lagi ke atap.

Ya. Renjun sudah memantapkan hatinya. Persetan dengan perkataan orang, persetan dengan rasa takutnya. Ia sudah diberi kesempatan kedua. Kapan lagi digunakannya kalau bukan sekarang?

"Hyung," panggil Renjun pelan, membuat Doyoung berbalik padanya. Jisung juga berhenti mendorongnya. Mereka masih di atap. Awan menjadi saksi yang sama, dari keterpurukannya dan kebangkitannya.

"Ya?"

Renjun kembali menatap awan di langit, sadar bahwa kebebasan yang ia dambakan bukan berarti kabur dari tanggung jawab, melainkan memeluk tugas itu dan menjalankannya. Dan di sekolahlah tempatnya, menjalani hidup normal sama seperti anak lainnya.

Renjun tersenyum.

"Aku mau balik ke sekolah."

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

A/N

Halo halo halo chapter pertama udh keluar…

Jgn lupa reviewnya yaa.. kalau bisa follow jugaa

Untuk yang nanya kenapa school'19 bukannya 18 karena kita masi di tahun 2018, 19 tu angka favorit ku…jadi begitulahh hehehe

Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…

.jun.


	3. Chapter 2

_but, the things I want the most,  
nobody would ever know it_

 _-school'19-_

Don't Sleep Your Dream, Wake Them Up Slowly

Renjun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Selama 2 bulan terakhir, ia telah terapi berjalan di rumah sakit. Untungnya, hanya butuh 2 minggu baginya untuk bisa berjalan normal. Ia pun diperbolehkan kembali ke rumah setelahnya. Dan semua berubah menjadi neraka baginya.

Kakaknya tiap hari mengajarinya pelajaran sekolah yang ia lewatkan selama 2 tahun. Jisung dengan baik hatinya meminjamkan buku kelas 10 dan 11 untuk ia baca. Ia tidur malam dan bangun subuh untuk bisa mengejar ketinggalannya. Kakaknya bahkan tidak lagi memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit lagi. Terkadang ia malah merindukan hari-harinya di rumah sakit.

2 bulan sudah berlalu. Masa istirahatnya sudah selesai.

Ia pun memakai seragamnya, kemeja putih dengan celana panjang abu. _Nametag_ dengan namanya terpasang di sisi kiri kemejanya, tepat diatas kantung pakaiannya. Tak lupa, ia juga memakai sabuk yang menjadi atribut wajib di sekolahnya.

Renjun melihat dirinya di kaca. Sebanyak inilah yang telah ia lewatkan. Renjun seperti inilah yang seharusnya ada dan sekarang tengah menikmati hidup. Kini, ia malahan sibuk mengejar ketinggalannya.

"Gugup?"

Jisung masuk ke kamarnya. Renjun bersyukur ia punya teman disaat seperti ini.

"Dikit?" jawab Renjun kurang yakin.

"Santai aja. Ada gua. Mungkin lu lupa tapi gw ini anggota klub taekwondo. Kalo ada yang gangguin lu, gw hajar sekalian," balas Jisung sambil duduk di kasur Renjun.

" _Thank you._ Tapi gw mending lu ga ngehajar siapa-siapa."

Jisung sedikit mengerang sambil membaringkan dirinya di kasur Renjun.

"Udah jam 6. Lu mau pergi jam berapa?" tanya Renjun.

"Santai. Masih setengah jam lagi," balas Jisung yang kelihatan sudah mau tidur lagi.

"Ih, gw ga mau telat di hari pertama gw. Bangun bangun."

Renjun menarik Jisung bangun sambil membawa kedua tas mereka dengan tangan kosongnya. Jisung hanya mengikuti sambil setengah tidur dari belakang.

Doyoung sudah lama berangkat. Walau mereka tujuannya sama, Renjun tak mau murid-murid di sana tahu mereka berhubungan darah. Ia hanya tak mau menyebar rumor aneh-aneh dulu di hari pertamanya. Kakaknya setuju-setuju saja asal Renjun tidak sendirian ke sekolah. Alhasil, ia terjebak dengan mahluk tinggi yang suka tidur ini.

Ok. Mari mulai.

.

"Halo, namaku Renjun," Renjun memperkenalkan diri di depan semua anak. Wali kelasnya, Pak Leelah yang mengantarnya sampai ke kelas. Jisung sudah masuk ke kelasnya duluan setelah mengantar Renjun ke ruang kesiswaan. Hal buruknya, anak-anak di kelasnya tampak tak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Hal baiknya, ia sekelas dengan Jisung.

"Karna dia baru pindah kesini, kalian tolong jaga sikap. Renjun, kamu bisa duduk sebelah Chenle. Chenle, angkat tangan," perintah Pak Lee. Hal buruk kedua, ia tidak duduk bersama Jisung yang ternyata (tentunya) sudah punya teman duduk sendiri. Hal baik kedua, ia bisa mencari teman baru, mungkin dimulai dengan Chenle.

Seorang murid laki-laki dari pinggir mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi dingin, ia bahkan tidak tersenyum ketika Renjun memperkenalkan dirinya lagi pada Chenle.

Pelajaran pertama matematika ternyata, Pak Lee adalah guru matematika mereka. Renjun bersyukur ia duduk di baris kedua, walau agak pinggir, ia masih bisa melihat tulisan Pak Lee yang seperti tulisan dokter. Semua huruf sambung dan sama sekali tak terbaca. Pantas saja hampir 90 persen murid disana sudah menyerah menulis catatan dan memilih untuk tidur atau main HP. Begitu pula dengan Jisung yang duduk di ujung belakang kelas, berlawanan dengan tempatnya.

Anak di sebelahnya sendiri sibuk menulis di bukunya, entah menulis apa. Renjun belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Chenle dari pagi.

Renjun harus fokus. Seberapa jelek pun tulisan Pak Lee, ia harus menangkap sebanyak mungkin. Banyak ketinggalan yang harus ia kejar. Tepat setelah 2 jam pelajaran, kepala Renjun rasanya mau pecah. Pak Lee memberi mereka PR, walau tidak banyak karena masih awal tahun ajaran baru. Tapi tetap saja, Renjun tak menyangka mereka akan belajar sebanyak ini di hari pertama. Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah lupa seperti apa sekolah seharusnya.

Pelajaran berikutnya B. Indonesia. Kalau Pak Lee tak peduli muridnya tidur atau memperhatikan, guru perempuan yang satu ini kebalikannya. Rambutnya pendek, usianya sekitar 40-50 tahun. Dan benar-benar galak.

Renjun tahu hal ini ketika guru itu tiba-tiba membentak anak yang duduk di sebelah Jisung (Jisung hampir loncat dari kursinya) karena ketiduran. Setelah membentaknya, guru itu bukannya melanjutkan pelajaran, melainkan berceramah mengenai tata tertib dan bagaimana ketika jaman ia sekolah, murid-murid tidak sebebas ini.

Pastinya bukan guru yang bisa diajak bicara.

.

Renjun terpaksa makan siang bersama Jisung karena ia sama sekali belum mengenal siapa-siapa di sekolah. Canggung rasanya, apalagi Jisung sudah punya gengnya sendiri, ada 4 anak laki-laki (termasuk Jisung) yang makan bersamanya.

Bukannya mereka jahat, justru sebaliknya. Keempatnya selalu berusaha memasukkan dirinya dalam setiap pembicaraan. Hanya saja, canggung rasanya makan bersama geng yang sudah kenal sejak lama. Renjun takut ia hanya jadi beban geng mereka saja.

Ketika Jisung membicarakan mengenai bagaimana ujian tahun lalu keempatnya berusaha untuk mencontek, Renjun melihatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka. Persis di tengah-tengah kantin, menjadi sumber perhatian anak lain.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Renjun. Jisung yang duduk di sebelahnya pun mengikuti arah pandang Renjun.

"Oh. Gak usah dipeduliin. Mereka emang suka cari masalah," balas Jisung seraya kembali mengunyah makanannya.

"Tapi tu anak dipukulin," lanjut Renjun.

"Terus? Mereka bukan anak yang harus lu perhatiin. Biarin aja. Entar guru juga dateng."

Renjun ingin menolongnya, namun logika menghalanginya. Benar Renjun. Ini baru hari pertamanya di sekolah. Ia harus mencari teman sebanyak mungkin, bukannya mencari masalah.

 _Biarkan Renjun._

 _Jangan dilihat._

Renjun terus saja melihat.

 _Sialan._

Ketika Renjun melihat laki-laki yang tinggi menonjok laki-laki yang lebih pendek sampai terjatuh, Renjun sudah cukup melihat. Ia segera berdiri, menghiraukan panggilan dari Jisung (dan gengnya) dan berjalan menuju adegan.

Ia tahu tubuhnya kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari anak yang dipukuli. Namun hati nuraninya tak bisa diam saja melihat orang lain dipukuli. Renjun kesal melihatnya, namun yang membuatnya lebih kesal adalah fakta dimana anak lain hanya menonton, bukannya menghentikan.

"Berhenti."

Renjun berdiri menghadap anak tinggi itu, memunggungi anak pendek yang tersungkur di lantai. Kalau Renjun tidak sedang marah, ia pasti akan melihat ekspresi kaget dari anak tinggi itu.

"Pergi. Sebelum gua gabungin lu sama anak itu," ujar laki-laki itu singkat.

"Mending lu yang pergi sebelum gw panggil guru kesini," balas Renjun. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi berani seperti itu. Mungkin fakta bahwa ia ada di lingkungan baru dan tak satupun anak tahu bahwa ia pemalu adalah salah satu alasannya.

"Renjun, ayo pergi." Sebuah tangan menariknya, dan ia tak perlu berbalik utntuk tahu siapa itu. Ia sudah sangat mengenal suara Jisung.

"Minta maaf dulu," lanjut Renjun lagi.

"Renjun, ayo," pinta Jisung.

"Lu mukulin orang seenaknya, sok sok berani, tapi malah takut buat minta maaf? Emang cuma badan doang yang tinggi."

Renjun tak tahu ia harus menyesal atau tidak ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat akibat kerahnya ditarik anak tinggi itu dengan geram. Mereka saling melihat, anak tinggi itu nampak sangat marah.

Jisung segera melerai keduanya.

"Jeno, ayo. Dia anak baru. Sori."

Jeno. Rupanya itu namanya.

Jeno menatap tajam Renjun, kemudian melepas kerahnya dan pergi dengan kesal, diikuti gengnya.

"Lu gila emang ya," ujar Jisung.

"Ya, gw emang gila kayanya."

.

Renjun kecewa ketika melihat anak pendek yang dipukuli itu menghilang. Ia berharap bisa bicara dengannya sebenarnya.

Setelah kejadian siang itu, Jisung menceritakan segalanya. Dari yang ia dengar, Jeno, anak yang tinggi, adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan elektronik. Ia akan jadi penerus ayahnya (tipikal anak orang kaya), jadi ia benar-benar rajin belajar dan selalu meraih peringkat pertama seluruh sekolah. Ia bukan anak yang jahat. Banyak yang menyukainya. Anehnya, ia hanya jahat pada 1 anak.

Jaemin.

Jaemin itu bukan anak yang suka belajar. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang keluarganya. Yang jelas, ia ada di peringkat terakhir seluruh sekolah. Dan yang membuat semuanya lebih menarik, adalah taruhan sacral yang terjadi kantin tahun ajaran lalu.

Jisung bilang bahwa Jaemin menantang Jeno untuk mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian terakhir. Jisung juga tak tahu jelas karena ia tak ada disana ketika itu. Ia sibuk di rumah sakit bersama Renjun.

Ketika pelajaran kembali mulai, Renjun terkejut melihat baik Jaemin maupun Jeno ternyata ada di kelasnya. Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang panjang.

.

Renjun langsung melempar dirinya ke kasur begitu sampai di kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa penat sekali. Entah karena sekolah atau ia masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Renjun segera membuka buku pelajarannya dan mulai mengerjakan PRnya. Walau untuk minggu depan, Renjun bukan orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Terdengar seperti _nerd_ memang.

Ia tak sadar berapa lama waktu bejalan sampai kakaknya memanggilnya dari luar.

"Renjun, keluar. Makan dulu."

"Kagok hyung, dikit lagi."

"Cepetan keluar ya."

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Renjun akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan masalah limit trigononya. Ia pun segera keluar dan disambut kakaknya yang sedang asyik makan malam di meja.

"Jun, cepetan makan."

Renjun pun duduk di meja makan.

"Gimana sekolah? Rame?"

"Gitu aja. Ga ada yang istimewa."

"Udah cari temen belum?"

"Selain Jisung ama gengnya sih belum."

"Tenang aja. Lu pasti bakal dapet banyak temen."

Renjun hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Doyoung.

"Gak. Mungkin belum terbiasa sama sekolah aja. Ga apa apa hyung."

"Ok kalo gitu. Jangan lupa cerita kalo ada apa-apa."

"Pasti."

Renjun berharap besok akan lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Hai hai semua ;) makasih buat reviewnya heheh

Jadi chapter ini cuma fokus ke hari pertama sekolahnya Renjun, chap terberikutnya bakal lebih panjang kok jadi jgn lupa reviewnya ya :)

Cerita ini tu sebenernya mau aku publish dari awal taun 2018, sekalian buat hadiah graduationnya Mark. Tapi telat, jadi kira-kira cerita ini bakal selesai taun depan si, des 2019.

Tolong reviewnya yaa, biar aku bisa tahu salah nulis atau kurang enak bahasanya.

 **.jun.**


End file.
